Touch The Sky (Jack FrostxMerida)
by I Use To Be Love Drunk-RA
Summary: We all know how Merida was a free spirit and how she didn't want to be married. After her mother grows anger at her after she didn't act lady-likemin front of the kingdom Merida runs off in to the woods. And meets a special white haired boy while there. (I found this couple on Tumblr)
1. Chapter 1

"Merida!" Mum yelled as she threw back the shades in my room with a huge smile on her face, "A lady always rises early!" She told me and I groaned as I got out of bed. Mum instantly looked over my dirty night gown with distaste while I worked on getting the tangles out of my fiery red hair. My mother liked it back and 'in style' while I liked it while and free but that doesn't mean that I liked to have tangles in it. Before I could even continue with brushing my hair my Mum took over. She combed it and stuffed it down so I could wear my dress properly and I groaned, knowing that she was taking me somewhere. Obviously somewhere I didn't want to go. I wanted to go to the forest and practice shooting arrows, not make a public appearance with me Mum. I slowly started to plan my escape as Mum went on, giving me this huge lecture about how to be lady-like. Why do I have to be lady-like anyway? I know how and I choose not too because I want as little freedom!

About an hour later I was walking with Mum through the market place while the triplets ran to who knows where... I wish I could have followed them so I could do something fun. Rather than walking with Mum and listening to her talk with the shop owners. My head popped up when I heard the familiar clank of an arrow hitting its target. Mum saw my reaction to the noise and narrowed her eyes, "Don't you dare, Merida." I looked at her and gave her a small smile, "Of course not Mum," I said though I had my fingers crossed behind my back. But Mum just nodded in satisfaction and went on with shopping in the market until we went with everyone and saw two men, aiming their next arrows at targets yards away from them. I bit my lip as I watched and slowly drifted away from Mum but I made sure to make it look like I was going to talk to a girl around my age that was just a few feet away. Once she wasn't looking I slipped off in to the forest.

* * *

(Jack's P.O.V)

"Aww, come on Easter Kangaroo why can't we watch it? No one will see us!" I whined as I followed Bunnymund out of the whole in the ground and with a tap of the six-foot bunny's foot the whole was gone.

Leaving a small, delicate flower in its place though. The Pooka turned to me with a glare directed straight at me, "Because knowing you Frosty, I know something will go wrong," he said simply and I opened my mouth to protest but nothing came out and I closed it. He had a point. The last three times today where I had made rounds with him I had asked if we could stay or watch something and they all ended up in disasters... Mostly a everyone slipping on the ice I made disaster. And Bunnymund had to drag my but out of it each and every single time. But come on! I'm the Guardian of fun and I have to do something to entertain myself while I follow the oversized bunny all over the world! I continued to pester Bunnymund about it until he finally let out a groan and turned at an unbelievable speed, his paw ready to punch me in the face. "Oi swear mate, if you don't shut up I'll make ya," he said and I smirked a little. "You wouldn't dare," I said simply as I began to walk away, to the outside of the woods where all the people where. Bunnymund quickly followed me to make sure that I didn't do anything stupid but lets face it... Who can stop me from doing something stupid? All of a sudden both Bunny and I hear this. "MERIDA! STOP!"

We glanced at each other and ran to the source of the sound, standing right in the middle of a field. A woman with long brown hair walked through us and toward a girl with red hair. I watched in amazement as the girl, I'm guessing its the Merida girl, bent down making her dress rip where it had been sewn together as she raised her arrow. "Merida!" The woman called again, getting closer, but the red head didn't listen and let the arrow to. I watched in amazement as it flew towards the target, actually splitting a previous arrow in half, and hit the bullseye with a thud. I looked over at Bunny to see his jaw drop as he stared at the girl. I have to know who that is, I thought to myself simply as I looked over at her but my smile was replaced by a frown when I saw the brown haired woman yelling at the girl. The red head yelled something ack and marched off in to the woods.

Before the Easter Kangaroo could protest I was off after her.

* * *

(Merida's P.O.V)

Ugh! Why did Mum have to make sure that I could never do anything fun?! It was all about being lady like and doing what your expected to do! No freedom, no fun, and defiantly no bow and arrows. Why couldn't she accept the fact that I will never be like that?! Ever! I was busy fuming out my frustration to notice that the departure dropped about five degrees in one second. I ran a hand through my hair that had some tangles in it and continued to mutter. The departure dropped again and I began to shiver.

"Stupid Jack Frost, why must ya make it so cold?!" I yelled out to no one in particular. I mean it's not like Jack Frost himself was listening, he wasn't real.

Another five degrees dropped and I shivered then felt something cold and wet but soft touch my cheek, then my hair, and my dress. I looked up and cried out in surprise. It was snowing! And the weird part is it was only snowing in the clearing that I was in, everywhere else there was not a single snowflake touching it. I laughed as I began to run around and play in the snow. I didn't notice that I was on a now frozen lake until I slipped. I cried out and closed my eyes, waiting for the impact but it never came. Instead I was caught by something cold yet strong and whatever it was put me back on my feet. I heard a tinkling sound of laughter and I opened my eyes but no one was there. "I must be imagining things," I said to myself as I shook my head, carefully walking off the ice.

"How could you be imagining this?!" A voice yelled and I spun around then let out a startled cry.

I looked up and my gaze was met by a pair of frost blue eyes that belonged to a boy that was pale, almost sickly pale, with spikes sow white hair. He gave me a small smile and even his teeth were white as snow.

"Sorry about that," the boy said as he leaned against a brown staff like thing, "I'm Jack. Jack Frost," he said with a small smile and I laughed a little. "Really?" I asked but then I saw the serious expression on his face and I gasped. "Your real!" I exclaimed in excitement. I used to love Jack Frost when I was younger! This is so cool! I'm standing here with _the_ Jack Frost. Jack watched me dance around in excitement with a stupid grin on my face and he let out a small laugh. "I like your shooting skills," he told me and I froze.

Jack Frost saw me shoot an arrow?

* * *

A/N: I am sooooooo sorry if I did Merida in any kind of wrong way. I have only seen clips and pieces of the movie Brave so it's kind of weird for me to be writing this but I really wanted to. I would also appreciate it if you read my other ROTg stories.

And there's a story that's a Jackunzle story (JackXRapunzle) that you should check out but it's not mine.


	2. Chapter 2

(Jack's P.O.V)

It was silence in the forest as I slowly made my way towards the tree that I suspected Merida to be hiding behind. One thing that I had figured out rather quickly is she had a lot of energy and loves to do things, and most things that we did she was good at. Like really good. So we decided to have a sword fight... Or ten. Each time a different one of us would win and the other demanded a rematch, so here I was trying to find Merida so I could beat her. But apparently finding Little Red, yes, I gave her a nickname, wasn't going to be that easy. Suddenly I felt something push me forward and something sharp and pointed went through part of my hoodie and, unless I wanted to rip it, held me to a tree. I stared at the sword in shock then looked over at Merida, who was doing her little happy dance that just had to make you smile.

"Okay, okay you got me," I said holding up my hands and Merida stopped to look at me to see f I was serious. Once she decided that I was telling the truth she came over and easily pulled the sword out of the wood and away from my hoodie, who now had a hole in it. I rolled my shoulder to make sure that I wasn't hurt then turned to the grinning princess. "If I didn't know better I'd say that your actually happy that you ruined my clothes," I said sarcastically and Merida laughed.

"Oh, don't worry I bet I could gave some of the maids fix it," Merida said as she looked over at me and I raised an eyebrow. She was willing to bring someone's hoodie, or sweater, and have it fixed in her own home. Wouldn't that make her parents suspicious about what she was doing out here? I looked over at her to see that she had her hand stretched out, waiting for me to give her the piece of clothing.

"No, I think my friend North can fix it," I said as I took her hand, "Now it's time to get you back to your home," I said with a playful smirk.

"Jack... What's are yo- Ahhh! Hey!"

I laughed as she cried out in surprise once I started to fly, making sure that I had a hold on her so she wouldn't fall to her death. She continued to cry out until I stopped going near any trees or stuff like that. But she still held a tight grip on my neck and I was lucky that she wasn't chocking me because if she did it any tighter I'm sure she would. I laughed a little as I flew up higher and Merida let out a startled cry when she saw how far up we were. I chuckled at her fear and went lower, running along a roof before I jumped back in to the air. Finally we were at the castle and I slowly dropped her on the ground and looked towards the castles doors. I felt my stomach drop to my feet when I saw all the guards with torches out, calling Merida's name, and their was the brown haired woman from the market place crying while a large man with the same red hair as Merida held her close. I bit my lip as I watched three little boys, triplets, wobble past. One on the bottom of the next two sitting on each others shoulders. Merida was worried too, I could see it in her face.

"I have to go," Merida said as she turned towards me and I nodded. Slowly I landed on my feet and pulled her in to a tight hug before I pulled away with a wide smile. I saw a light pink color come to the red heads cheeks and I let out a small laugh before pulling away. "See you later," I said as I flew up in to a tree and watched as Merida ran to her family.

(Merida's P.O.V)

"Where were you all this time?" Mum asked as she watched me slip in to bed and I looked up at her. If I told her she wouldn't believe me. I mean if you told your mum that you spent the last three hours with Jack Frost would she believe you? Finally I took a deep breath and looked at her.

"I was with Jack Frost."

Mum stared at me like I was crazy for a second then shook her head with an expression that I couldn't really place. "Merida your too old for fairy tales," she said with a shake of her head as she looked at me and I opened my mouth then closed it, unable to respond at that moment. "But he is real!" I exclaimed and Mum turned towards me with a worried expression. "Did you hit your head while you were out?" She asked and my jaw dropped.

"No! Jack Frost is real!" I said, very annoyed with her because she didn't believe me about Jack.

"Merida," Mum sighed and I could tell she was about to give me one of her lectures about how I was too old for these things of how it wasn't lady like. Luckily we were interrupted by my father and a man that was following him. The man was really pale but not like Jack. His skin was almost a gray color and he had spiked lack hair and gold eyes.

"Merida, Eleanor I would like you to meet Pitch," my father said and the man smiled at us but it was a creepy smile.

I could feel in my gut that something just wasn't right now.


	3. Chapter 3

(Merida's P.O.V)

"Hey there Little Red!" Someone whispered in my ear and their breath was so cold I shivered, even underneath all the blankets on my bed I had too. But at least I knew who it was now because who else could have made it that cold just by talking? Not anyone... Human. I jumped up and tackled Jack in a tight hug. Jack lost his balance for a few seconds but quickly regained it and wrapped an arm around me tightly. "Is everything okay?" He asked looking at me. His face was so serious, it was almost unnatural.

"Yes, everything is fine," I told him and he gave me a quick smile before letting me go. He quickly walked over to my door and peeked his head out. I tried to follow but Jack spun around and put his hands on my shoulders, a worried expression flickered across his face.

"Stay. Here."

I was so surprised at his stern tone that all I could do was nod my head. What happened to the Jack Frost that made it snow? Made frost designs on your window? Mysteriously started snowball fights? This Jack was stern and serious. I couldn't help but not like it, under different circumstances I would because I knew he could be serious. But not now. Not when I needed to hear his laughter and see his familiar playful smirk. I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when I heard our maid screaming. I quickly ran out in to the hallway to see what was the matter and the maid ran past me... More like right through me.

"MERIDA!" I looked up to see Jack running towards me. He motioned for me to his and I quickly ducked in to another room, easily recognizing it as the triplets. I peeked out the door to see Jack run past followed my something... Black.

I quietly pressed my ear against the door to listen to Jack. But I didn't know who he was talking to.

"She's gone Pitch! I already moved her," Jack said sounding... Scared? When did Jack Frost ever get scared? A choking sound made me jump and then I heard a new voice. It was dark and cold and had an accent to it... An British accent I think. Why was someone from England here?

"Dear, dear Jack," the new person, I think Jack called him Pitch, said as I heard another choking nose and a dark chuckle. "If you moved her then you certainly will know where she is," he said and I heard him chuckle.

"Why do you even want her?" A strangled reply came, followed by another dark chuckle.

"Who wouldn't want to get rid of the only person on this planet who believes in you? And with her gone, her family will stop believing, and then the rest of the land will stop believing, and soon everyone will and all those little Guardian pests will be gone."

I gasped quietly as I backed away from the doorway and I heard that dark chuckle and then a thud. I quickly turned but froze when I saw my brothers were waking up and rubbing their eyes with their small hands. What was I supposed to tell them? What if they asked why I was I their room at this time? Or will they... Not see me like the maid did? I continued to ponder this idea and didn't even notice the presence behind me.

"Well I can see why the little icicle likes you," the voice said and I spun around to come face to face with a man. He was tall with spikes black hair and gold eyes and sickly pale skin but not like how Jack was sickly pale. More like his skin was grey. Then it hit me. Why did he look so familiar? Of course!

"P-pitch?"

The man gave me a sky smile. "Hello dear," he said as something black and dusty came off the ground and towards my face. I flinched away from it and glared at the man but he only smiled at me, "Why does a young lady like you still believe in the Guardians?" He asked and I pulled away again as the black dust came closer to my face,almost in the form of a tentacle.

"The same reason I believe in you."

That stopped the man in his footsteps as he stared at me in shock. I saw the questioning look on his face but I wasn't going to sit around and answer him. I ducked underneath his Rm and ran out to the hallway. I stopped when I saw a familiar white haired boy laying motionless on the ground.

"Jack!" I whispered-yelled, not sure if Pitch was following me. I fell to my knees beside him and carefully took his head in my hands. I looked up when I could literally heard the Boogeyman get closer. And I heard his evil, bone chilling laughter. But no one in the castle seemed to notice, everyone was dead asleep. "Come on Jack, wake up," I urged gently but urgently as I shook him gently. But still the winter spirit didn't move. I heard Pitch's laughter again but this time it was much closer. "Jack!" I yelled.

Thump.

I looked up in surprise when I heard the loud noise. Like wood hitting wood. I looked around to see if it come from anywhere near me but I saw nothing. Just the shadows creeping closer and closer to me, invading the light like it was never there. I opened my mouth to scream but suddenly I was blinded my a bright light. I he.d my Rm up to block the light and once it died down I looked up. What I saw was amazing.

The Easter Bunny.

The Tooth Fairy.

Santa Clause.

And the Sandman!

They were all here! In this castle!

Suddenly the Tooth Fairy flew over to where I was kneeling, with Jack's head in my lap.

"Come on! We have to get him to the sleigh!" She said as she picked him up and flew off.

"Hey!" I yelled in surprise but a second later she came back and held out her hand. "Where'd you put Jack?" I asked looking around and she gave me a quick smile.

"In the sleigh! Now come on!" She said as she grabbed my hand and easily pulled me off the ground then flew to the roof. I gasped a little when I saw the shiny red sleigh on the roof of the castle. I saw little spikes of white and knew that Jack was in the sleigh. The Tooth Fairy quickly dropped me down next to him and after a few seconds a man in a red coat came running out of the castle, towards the sleigh. Followed by a man made of sand and a six foot bunny. They all hoped in to the sleigh and the man grabbed the reins.

Without warning we were off and the Tooth Fairy was holding my hand tightly while I held Jack's.


	4. Chapter 4

(Jack's P.O.V)

I groaned waking up and I was greeted by a pounding in my head. I looked around and rubbed my eyes again before sitting up in the bed that I was in, looking around again. Sighing I stood up and grabbed my hoodie from the chair next to the bed and pulled it over my head, walking out of the room. I walked outside, humming to myself as I grabbed my staff from the wall by the door, throwing it across my shoulder as I walked out the door. Fire red hair stood out against the complete whiteness of the snow. Merida. I smiled a little and hovered above the ground so that she couldn't hear me, going over to her.

"BOO!" I yelled grabbing her around the waist and she squealed.  
"Ahhh! JACK!" She yelled when she recognized me.  
"Yes, Merida?" I asked sweetly as I set her back down.

She turned to glare at me. Blue met blue as our eyes met and I smiled widely at her as I landed back on my feet, leaning against my staff as I looked at her. Merida tilted her head to the side, giving me a curious look. I didn't didn't know what to say and neither did she so we just stood there in silence. Until the Easter Kangaroo ruined the silence.

"Ei, mate!" He said coming over. "Princess," he said looking over at Merida.  
"Bunny," he said with a small smile. My jaw dropped. They were already on friendly shortened name terms.  
"North wanted ye," Bunnymund said looking over at me and I sighed.

I sighed and followed the Easter Kangaroo. Merida followed the two of us into the workshop where North was messing with his train again. When it flew around the room the fiery haired princess stared at it with wide eyes, full of wonder and curiosity. Merida stood next to me looking around with a small smile etched on her lips. I glanced over at her and smiled a little, slipping my fingers into hers. She looked at me and blushed darkly then looked down.

(Merida P.O.V)  
I felt something grab my hand and I looked over in surprise to see Jack holding my hand. I looked up at him and saw him looking over at him, his crystal blue eyes staring into mine. I lusher darkly and looked down. Why couldn't I stop blushing?! Ugh! It was so stupid! Stop it! I yelled at myself but I couldn't. Jack just made me blush. I mentally cursed myself then looked up when I heard the large red clad man said my name.

"Merida! Nice to meet you!" He said walking over and laid a heavy hand on my shoulder.  
"Nice to meet you Saint Nick," I said with a wide smile as I looked over at him.

"NORTH!"

A fairy like woman came in, no, flew in, with wings like humming birds and a panicked look on her face. The three men turned to her and North had a worried look on his face.

"It's Pitch," she said breathlessly.


	5. Chapter 5

(Merida's P.O.V)

"What do you mean Pitch?" Bunny asked standing up to his full height.

"He tried attacking my castle again," she said breathlessly.

"So he's trying to get revenge, eh?" The giant bunny said looking at the fairy.

I felt a cold hand grip my arm. Looking back I saw Jack standing behind me with a worried look on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'll take Merida. So Pitch doesn't find her," Jack said looking over at the other guardians.

"Jack this is a huge responsibility. If you don't-"

"I will, Tooth."

I glanced back and forth between the two of them. Tooth sounded worried about him. But why would she be worried? Where were we going exactly? I looked over to see all five guardians looking at me and I raised an eyebrow. Bunny finally understood it, knowing that I didn't know why they were looking at me.

"We need to me ye, mate," he said as he took a step closer.

"What do you mean?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"We're relocating you. You can't go back home... Yet. But you can't stay here because Pitch knows how to get in."

"Oh."

I looked down then felt Jack's icy hand grip mine. In a slightly comforting way and I felt him place a hand on my shoulder to.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you, Pitch will never even touch you. Trust me."

I looked over at the guardian and met his blue eyes gaze, a smile coming to my lips. "I do."

(Jack's P.O.V)

It was harder than I thought, leaving everyone to fight Pitch without me. I wanted to stay and help them. I wanted to get back at Pitch for the last time when he first tried to rise against us. Sighing quietly I walked to where North and Bunny were standing, with Merida. I gently wrapped an arm around her and gave her shoulders a small, comforting squeeze. She turned to me.

"You ready?"

She nodded. I looked over at the other guardians. They all took a moment to look as sad and worried as I knew I looked.

"Be careful, mate."

I flashed Bunnymund a smile before pulling Merida close by her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck. Casting one last glance at my friends, my family, I kicked off of the ground and soared into the air. I surprised Merida with how fast we went, making her let out a startled cry and wrap her arms around me tightly. I chuckled and led her close as I began to fly with her. I was taking her somewhere, a place Pitch would never expect her to be.

I was taking her to Burgess.


	6. Chapter 6

(Merida's P.O.V)

Jack took me to this little town, I think he called it Burgess. The people were nice and it was winter time so that meant snow, and that Jack loved to go outside and goof off. Jack also loved to be with the children, even though a few of them couldn't see them. But it was adorable how excited he got when he saw them coming. People asked me about my accent and Jack told me what to say.

Whenever it snowed out all of the kids would come running. All of them bundled up in mittens and scarves and hats to keep themselves warm. I've never seen anyone so excited to be in the snow before. My brothers and I loved to play outside in the snow but we, well, I, don't really get that chance anymore. The boys do because their wee little things. While I was older and at that age where my parents try to make me marry some prince from somewhere. But I don't want to get married. Actually... I guess it would be nice to be married someday. But not today. Not even soon.

"Hey Merida!"

I felt something wet and cold hit the back of my head and I spun around. Jack stood there with a playful smirk, his hand behind his back. I glared at him and grabbed up some snow, chucking it at him. He laughed and ducked away from it. We started a snow ball fight which led to three more. And another three then another. By the one we were done, even he was panting and I was shivering and exhausted. Jack, noticing my current freezing state, scrunched his eyebrows in worry.

"Stay here," he said and ran off in a random direction.

"Where else would I go?!" I called with a small smile despite my it rent state.

I stood alone in the clearing for about ten minutes. It wasn't long before Jack came running back. He expertly slid across the ice and stopped in front of me. He draped my shoulders with a large blanket and I smiled softly, pulling it tighter around me body. Jack held out his hand and I took it. He smiled softly and started to lead me to wherever we were staying. It was a little cottage that was in the woods but the part where no one went to. But it wasn't dangerous or anything. It was more beautiful then dangerous.

I followed the winter spirit up the stairs. He pushed open the door for me and watched as I fell onto the bed with a tired sigh. He threw another blanket on top of me and I laughed a little, throwing it off my head.

"Goodnight Jack!" I called with a small smile and he smiled back.

"Night," he said ruffling my hair before slowly closing the door and leaving me to float off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
